Zhou Kang
Zhou Kang was a World Paragon trapped in foreign land. Appearance Zhou Kang was a big man. His body was incredibly tall and strong.Ch. 815 Background Three thousand years before Zhou Kang met Su Ming, he entered the foreign land with his wife, Si Ma Yue to look for her father, who never came back from that place. They were struggling there. Si Ma Yue had greater potential than Zhou Kang, but she had only managed to make her stone monument reach two hundred thousand feet. He didn't want her to be alone in this place, hence he gave up three chances of making his stone monument reach one million feet. Over time, they discovered nature of the Divine Essence inheritance's test. and that it is easier to start with the Five Illusory Echelons than the Five Corporeal Echelons. Si Ma Yue suspected that the foreign land was a great scam.Ch. 817 History Book 4 When an old man, who was chasing Su Ming appeared in the foreign land, a stone monument of Zhou Kang's wife, Si Ma Yue was destroyed in a place of old man's. Zhou Kang was mournful, but he held back tears and didn't allow the old man see them. The old man noticed Mo Su, but was not attacking immediately, because he was a careful man. Zhou Kang faked an attack to trick the old man, that it is allowed to kill others in the foreign land. Su Ming figured out intention of Zhou Kang. Then the old man went after Su Ming, but his body and soul were destroyed, because it was not allowed to kill others in that place.Ch. 816 Zhou Kang repaid his debt to Su Ming by answering his questions about the inheritance's test.Ch. 817 One time, seven cultivators showed up into the foreign land and seven stone monuments were about to be destroyed. Thanks to the runic symbols in his right eye, Su Ming noticed a blurry person pointing at stone monuments to destroy them. When it was Zhou Kang's turn, Su Ming shouted his name. The blurry person changed his mind, because of Su Ming.Ch. 824 After 310 years, Su Ming succeded in possessing purple Ecang and his Surging Indulger Clone walked out from the vortex in the stone monument with his name on it. Zhou Kang was excited seeing him finally. He wanted to know if his wife's guess was correct.Ch. 839 Su Ming confirmed his suspicions.Ch. 840 He noticed that Zhou Kang's stone monument was of blue Ecang. After Zhao Tian Gang entered Western Ring Nebula's foreign land, Gong Sun Yin appeared after him. Su Ming stood up for Zhao Tian Gang, because his stone monument was purple, one of Su Ming's.Ch. 841 Gong Sun Yin wanted to punish Su Ming. As he used his stone monument to push down Su Ming's stone monument, his stone monument started cracking down from the bottom. Gong Sun Yin was shocked and he quickly used the right to summon his master, blue Ecang. To his astonishment, blue Ecang asked via divine thought purple Ecang, who was Su Ming, to spare his chosen tribute as if they were just negotiating. Su Ming asked for Zhou Kang, who had blue monument, to leave and become his tribute. Blue Ecang agreed and they also settled to punish Gong Sun Yin a bit and shrank his stone monument. Su Ming allowed Zhou Kang to leave the foreign land, but he didn't do it, because his wife couldn't be revived. When Su Ming left the foreign land, his voice echoed out. He told them to train there and try to gain epiphany. He also promised that, when the day comes that he would complete his Dao, all of them will be free.Ch. 842 Book 5 One day after hundreds of years, purple stone monuments suddenly shone with bright light. Su Ming returned to Western Ring Nebula's foreign land.Ch. 1036 Zhou Kang had an apathetic look on his face. His expression was as if his heart was already dead. Su Ming absorbed all Ecangs except the yellow and indigo. He became a Master of Western Ring Nebula's foreign land. All stone monuments and galaxies were purple. Cultivators in the foreign land were worshipping Su Ming. He told them to reach the later stage of World Plane and he will take them out of the Barren Lands of Divine Essence.Ch. 1041 Powers Zhou Kang was at the peak of the the later stage of World Plane Realm. Reference List Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters